A series of extremely weird events
by Gerkyhen
Summary: All the Tekken characters experience extremely strange days that all link in a way. R&R. Disclaimer: Do not own the game Tekken or any of the characters. Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

A series of completely weird events

_Just a comedy, adventure, romance thing…it should be funny at parts I dunno if this first chapter will be funny…hope you like it, read and review (but no flames). _

Asuka tapped her bitten down nails on the tabletop restlessly.

She hadn't had any action for ages!

Last time she'd got to beat somebody up had been **months** ago and they had only been thugs.

She wanted a fight and she wanted one **now**.

"Excuse me miss?"

"Yes?" Asuka snarled aggressively, gearing up for a fight, her face dropped as she turned to see a quivering waitress whose eyes were fixed on Asuka's clenched fists and were as wide as saucers.

Asuka breathed out and her hair fluttered briefly.

"Yes?" She asked again in a calmer voice.

"Are…are you ready to pay?" The frightened waitress asked, inclining her head towards Asuka's drained cups of coffee (4 cups to be exact. What!? She was on edge!)

"Uh yeah sure" Asuka sighed before extracting her wallet out of her shorts.

"Come to the till please" the waitress smiled as she regained her composure.

Asuka sighed again before heaving herself out of the seat.

The waitress had a fat arse Asuka noted gloomily to herself as she followed said waitress to the cash register she noticed a strange sight: and orange haired guy dismounting from a motorbike in order to beat the living tar out of a group of lads.

"That's £4.00…"

"Here" Asuka threw a ten pound note at the lady before rushing outside to survey the action…But there was no action, all that was left was a group of thugs knocked out on the ground.

"Dammit!" Asuka cursed, stamping her boot onto the floor, she was about to go into full huffy mode when she heard a snort, she looked up to see the orange haired guy; it didn't take her long to realise it was Hwoarang a Tae Kwon Do fighter who had been in the King of Iron fist tournament just a year ago.

"What?" She asked stonily.

"Oh nothing" Hwoarang grinned and looked into the distance.

Asuka glowered at him then turned away; she hated guys like that; trying to be all **mysterious**.

"Hey watch ou…!"

Asuka turned back to look at Hwoarang only to feel a great weight crashing into her, she fell to the ground and looked up dazed…just in time to see a fat guy running off with her favourite purse.

"Are you alright?"

Partly out of annoyance and partly out of embarrassment Asuka smacked Hwoarang's outstretched hand out of the way and stood up to watch the fat mugger running away, rage began building up inside of her.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" She screamed before hurtling at full speed after the guy.

Hwoarang watched amazed as Asuka Kazama from the King of Iron fist tournament five raced after a random, fat mugger on a generic street.

"Of all the days and all the odds" he smiled to himself before kick starting his motorbike to join the chase.

_Hope you liked it! Umm…I'm planning on linking other characters up so…yeah ____ No flames please but constructive criticism is welcomed and of course nice reviews are too! :3 _


	2. Chapter 2

A series of completely weird events

_So Asuka and Hwoarang are after a mugger! O.o What other characters will get involved in this plot of crap! _

Nina watched as Anna checked her reflection **yet** again in her compact mirror.

"Yeah you better check up on yourself, you hussy, I'm sure you wanna die pretty" She hissed as she clutched the sniper rifle.

Her position on the bridge was the perfect place to stage her revenge, a bullet to the head a perfect way to end it all, Anna wouldn't even have time for a snappy comment.

Nina squeezed the trigger and the bullet went careering towards her sister.

"Hey watch out!" Anna shouted as a fat man barged past her, knocking her back, the bullet went screaming into the pavement.

"Dammit!" Nina cursed.

Anna glowered at the fat man as he scurried away. "Ow!" She yelped as yet again somebody came careering into her. This time it was Asuka Kazama.

Nina sniggered as she watched her sister begin to argue with the other girl.

"That really hurt!" Anna yelled.

Asuka looked momentarily distracted as a motorbike zoomed past but then she turned back to look at the other woman.

"I'm sorry; it's just that guys got my purse!" Asuka explained backing away in the direction of where the man had gone.

"Oi come back here!" Anna shouted as Asuka ran away.

"Haha" Nina cackled from her vantage point before resuming aim, but just as she shot Anna took off after Asuka.

"God dammit!" Nina shouted to the skies, before jumping of the bridge and taking off after her sister.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Look I said I was sorry!" Asuka shouted over her shoulder at the fiercely pursuing Anna.

"You ruined my make up!" Anna hissed as she rushed after her.

"You're make up looks fine!" Asuka shouted.

"No!" Anna screamed.

Asuka turned again but as soon as she did she banged into someone, someone with shocking orange hair!

"Hwoarang!" Asuka shouted.

"I can't find the guy anywhere!" Hwoarang said as he turned around.

"Come here!" Anna shrieked.

"Ah crap!" Asuka groaned before dodging behind Hwoarang.

"Come here!" Anna yelped again clawing at Asuka.

"Hey, hey!" Hwoarang complained.

Anna suddenly noticed Hwoarang and immediately stood up straight; she flicked her hair and smirked.

"Hi there" She drawled.

"Uh…hi?" Hwoarang replied.

Asuka glowered at Anna from behind the boy.

"Where you from sweetie?" Anna asked, placing her gloved hands on Hwoarang's chest.

Asuka felt herself going red.

"Uh…Ko…Korea" Hwoarang stuttered.

"Hmm I like exotic" Anna whispered.

Suddenly a fist came flying out and connected with Anna's face.

"Asuka!" Hwoarang shrieked turning round to face the younger girl.

"What!?" Asuka shouted.

"Jesus Christ Asuka you punched her!" Hwoarang yelped.

"Uhhh" Anna groaned from the ground.

"Who cares? Anyway you're helping me right now!?" Asuka barked.

"Sheesh, yeah, yeah, ok" Hwoarang nodded.

"So where did the guy go?" Asuka asked.

"He ran down that alley but…I dunno where he's gone from there" Hwoarang explained.

"Let's go!" Asuka shouted beginning to run down the alley, she stopped when she realised Hwoarang wasn't moving. "What's up?" she asked.

"Asuka we can't just leave her here" Hwoarang said nodding down at Anna who was groaning on the ground.

"Sure we can!" Asuka laughed.

Hwoarang stared at her, Asuka stared back.

"Fine just pick her up!" She shouted before stomping off down the alleyway, arms crossed.

Hwoarang sighed and picked the woman up just as a bullet came careering towards where it had just been.

"Dammit!" Nina shouted.

_Hope you liked it, if you read it :) _


End file.
